Krüger Viktor Wulf von Köln III
Who is Krüger von Köln-Dornhan Ⅲ? Krüger Viktor Friedrich Wulf Fürst von Köln, Graf zu Dornhan III is a Prussian Fürst, Historian, and Tank driver of the Imperial Waifu Army. He serves in a armored division as a Hauptfeldwebel. Hauptfeldwebel being second highest rank of the enlisted ranks. He speaks German, English, Spanish, and Latin. He is known for his sharpshooting and technological knowledge. Kruger has seen the world. A well traveled in his time as a traveling man. He is charged with archiving history of the military and its enlisted and officers. The character is portrayed and created by Wulf. The Backstory Krüger was born in a home near the city of Köln,West Prussia on 10. Januar 1900. He grew up as a grandson of Krüger von Köln (born Krüger Friedrich Wülf), Graf and Politician that served in the Reichstag (Legislative body). Kruger von Köln III never met his grandfather who died from an unknown sickness. Kruger von Köln III’s father was Krüger von Köln II (born Viktor Otto Wülf) was a retired Oberst of the Prussian Military and a politician in the Reichstag like his father. Kruger von Köln III’s father was an officer during the great war spanning from 1902 to 1905. Kruger von Köln III’s father after returning from trips abroad for military and political reasons, told Kruger von Köln III of the wonders of the world. This inspired Kruger into history. Kruger von Köln III’s mother was named Victoria von Dornhan II (Born Victoria Luka Wolfgang) being a Gräfin von Dornhan. Kruger von Köln III had 1 brother and 1 sister. Kruger was the oldest of the 3. His brother was Otto Reginald Wulf. and his sister was named Victoria Sola Luka Wolfgang Wulf. Kruger III went into private schooling to learn many different arts and types of writing, different languages, fencing. This brought him into an interest in history and politics. His father, Kruger von Köln II, worked with Royal family as an advisor and helped expand the Prussian and German territory from the Baltic Sea, all the way to the Black Sea. This course of action significantly increased the economy of The Prussian & German Empire, opening new trade routes and gathering valuable resources used for Military production, factories, and rebuilding the city of Berlin. For his work, Kruger von Köln II was made Fürst von Köln. Kruger von Köln II had many racial ideas on equality of the peasants to the noble families of Prussia.This did not sit well with many of the families and lead to many messes. One day, Kruger von Köln III’s father died when Krüger was 15 via a assassination from his political rivals. This assassination also killed Kruger III’s mother a few hours later to cover up the death of her husband. Kruger III’s father left him his officer sword, his book collection, and the estate. His brother and him fought over should get the titles of Graf von Dornhan and Fürst von Köln as both were titles descends in the male line and only held by the eldest son of the family. Meaning Kruger would get the title over his brother. This feud lasted for 3 years were brothers eventually decided that the title will be decided by a fencing duel of best of five. After 4 rounds, Kruger won on with three to one. As these two titles were different houses, he merged the 2 houses together. After what he went to Imperial Prussian Military Academy to become an officer like his father. He only did one year before dropping out. He dropped out because of lack of drive as he was more interested in studying politics and military history then doing his studies and showing up to officer school. He spent his time from 1918 to 1924, running his father’s and mother’s land, he used his spare time, traveling under the code name “The White Wolf” to foreign wars to work on historical books. He had to defend himself from many people trying to harm him. His lead to people to fear him thinking he was some mercenary working for pay. While travelling he heard his Fatherland of the German Empire was having a Egypt Expedition lead to him to the Alfherzen Military Order, where enrolled. He was placed into the Kaiserliche Panzerdivision. He worked under many different Company Chiefs. He still spent his time writing his books. He had caught the eye of some higher ups, and was placed into document into a system to make it so members of the public and military can access records for historical and legal reasons. He had been battlefields for the military and documented the landscapes for future generations to look back on. Kruger understood the importance of recording the events for future generations to learn from the past, such as he learned much from people in his past recording history. He plans to return to officer school and be like his father before him. Gallery unknown (12).png unknown (13).png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-16 14-56-15.706.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-02-18_19-24-33.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-09_21-15-04.743.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-30 23-26-58.404.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-30_23-28-43.812.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-06-30_23-28-03.341.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-07-01 00-57-27.803.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-01_00-35-50.939.png|Tea Time with Shadow2G VRChat_1920x1080_2019-07-01_23-48-51.363.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-10-05 15-39-04.024.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-10-19 23-18-00.628-1.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-06-30 23-27-18.198.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-12-26 16-10-01.701.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-12-26_16-59-51.269.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-12-26_16-27-59.757.png Category:Waifus Category:Humans Category:Wulf's Characters Category:Kaiserliche Unteroffiziere Category:Kaiserliche Armee